someday in summer
by kindovvf
Summary: Pada satu malam, Hinata pernah bermimpi. Tentang dia, Naruto, dan taman bunga. NaruHina Tragedy Day #5; #NHTD5Bitter


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. Untuk **NaruHina Tragedy Day #5**, dengan prompt **bitter**.

* * *

><p><strong>someday in summer<strong>

_a _Naruto _fanfiction by _nabmiles. _No profit taken._

* * *

><p>Naruto. Mobil. Lalu lintas. Seru agar menghindar. Teriakan panik. Decit membuat ngilu. Hantam keras menyakitkan.<p>

Semua lebur dalam genangan merah. Hinata terhenyak. Ia menjerit.

* * *

><p>Naruto menyukai musim panas. Saat dimana rentang waktu dapat digunakan tanpa kungkung tugas-tugas dan rutinitas. Ada kebebasan mematri sepasang manik safir di hari-hari cerah ia jalani.<p>

"Ini musim panas, tahu. Buang semua buku-buku pelajaran membosankan itu dan bersenang-senanglah!"

Adalah seruan Naruto kala menggamit lengan Hinata, melepasnya dari tumpuk modul yang tetap gigih dipelajarinya walau libur panjang telah berlangsung. Hinata tergagap, tepi jilid kertas lolos dari genggaman. Pena menumbuk permukaan meja, bergulir sesaat. Catatan yang tengah ditulis menjadi rumpang. Hinata meninggalkan kegiatan belajarnya; Naruto mengajaknya menemui dunia luar.

Sengat papar cahaya menerjang penglihatan Hinata, netra lavender menyapa kumpulan orang-orang menikmat musim panas dalam balut suka cita dan hiburan. Riuh-rendah percakapan mengudara, ramai deret kedai, jejal manusia memenuhi jalan. Seorang menjilat es krim, menggesek kartu di mesin pembayaran, _one piece_ santai menyambut panas. Toreh gumpal awan putih mewarna langit biru cerah. Secerah binar semangat pada iris Naruto mendapatinya antusias.

"Jangan sampai kewajiban studi mengganggumu mendapat hak bersenang-senang!"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia ikuti langkah Naruto menuntun gandeng tangannya. Sebuah taman ria besar sebagai destinasi. Ramai seakan di sanalah pusat kota berpindah. Aktivitas sebar wahana berkawan padat para pengunjung tak menyurutkan niat Naruto berkelana—bergabung, mencicip satu demi satu arena, menyeret Hinata ambil bagian.

Tawa. Riang. Senyum. Canda. Bahagia; Hinata bahagia. Kala itu pula ia menyukai musim panas—Naruto yang mengajarkan. Untuk sejenak ia dapat lupa akan kewajiban studi; hanya suka, suka, bahagia, bahagia, bersama Naruto.

.

Tepuk pelan di bahu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata tentang masa lampau. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping, mendapati sepasang _aquamarine_ menatap.

"I-Ino …"

Ino menghela napas. Merangkul kawannya, mengusap punggung yang mati-matian terlihat tegar. "Ssh," ia berbisik. "Kau kuat, Hinata."

Hinata mengatup bibir rapat-rapat. Mengangguk. "Te-terima kasih."

Ino memejamkan mata, turut merasakan pahit. Dia melepas rangkul, dua tangan menghampiri bahu teman di hadapan. "Kau baik-baik saja, oke? Mau pulang denganku?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak. Pulanglah duluan. Sai menunggumu. Aku … aku ingin di sini … beberapa lama lagi."

Ino mengamati raut gadis di hadapannya sebelum kembali menghela napas. Mengusap pundak Hinata bolak-balik dengan cepat. Mencoba mengerti bahwa kesendirian-lah yang dibutuhkan saat ini. "Yeah, baiklah. Telepon aku jika ada apa-apa."

Hinata tersenyum samar—Ino dapat membaca pedih dan paksa tersurat jelas. Dia mengamati punggung Ino menjauh; sahabatnya yang telah menemani di sini sebagai orang terakhir. Yang memahami bahwa dia butuh sepi untuk pikirannya yang berkabut. Sai berjalan di sisinya. Ketika Ino menoleh ke belakang—tampak tak yakin—, Hinata melambai kecil. Isyarat _tidak apa-apa_. Ino memutuskan mengerti. (Hinata seorang yang tegar, dia tahu.)

Keping lavender mengantar dua orang itu hingga lenyap dari visi, lalu berpindah pada nisan di hadapan.

_( Nisan yang baru. )_

Hinata menatap kosong.

_"Kau orang yang kuat, Hinata."_

Sekelepok gugur kamboja menyapu helai panjang indigo.

_"Jangan katakan dirimu lemah. Kau perempuan hebat yang pernah aku kenal!"_

Cengir itu. Senyum lebar. Ketulusan. Semangat. Pirang—

_"… Hinata."_

—dan biru safir menyatakan keramahan sarat keterbukaan.

_"Jadi, hapus air matamu dan berhentilah bersedih!"_

Kepalan tangannya mengerat. Bukan. Bukan karena ia sudah tak bersedih lagi. Salah. Bukan—

[ —_air matanya telah kering. _]

—dia justru _amat _sedih.

* * *

><p><em>"Hei, Hinata! Keluarlah! Musim panas kesukaan kita sudah datang!"<em>

.

.

Naruto mengajaknya mengunjungi daerah landai berdampingan tebing di pesisir pantai. Padu debur ombak memecah karang dan terpa angin menyalak-nyalak. Hinata memayungi netra dari angin beraroma garam dan silau matahari siang. Ia memandang horizon meleburi garis datar biru laut dijemput buih-buih putih. Menyatu dengan euforia musim panas serta suka citanya. Panorama yang terlihat sungguh memukau, membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya bagaimana Naruto bisa mengetahui tempat ini.

(( Daratan itu dipenuhi bunga-bunga kuning. ))

.

.

_Naruto menyukai musim panas. Kini, di bawah siram musim panas kesukaannnya, Naruto pulang._

* * *

><p>Pada satu malam, Hinata pernah bermimpi. Tentang dia, Naruto, dan taman bunga.<p>

.

Semenjak itu, Hinata tak ingin lagi membuka mata. Jika sudah tak dapat lagi bertemu Naruto di dunia nyata, maka biarkan ia melakukanya di dunia mimpi.

.

… _Selamanya…._

**fin**

* * *

><p>an: dibuat spontan dan cepat. Maaf atas kekurangan. Dan—hueing pendeknya orz. Semoga nggak melenceng dari tema /gelinding/ Dan aduh galaunya dapet nggak yah, bikinnya agak _rush _sih ;;_;; Soal genre... apa sudah tepat?

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
